Take Me Home
by jinxing minx
Summary: What if Addison walked away instead of sleeping with Mark? What if she was the one that moved to Seattle? How different would their lives have been?
1. Chapter 1

_**TAKE ME HOME**_

_What if Addison walked away instead of sleeping with Mark? What if she was the one that moved to Seattle? What if?_

I am back with another story! Don't worry. I am not abandoning my other stories. I am still currently writing them. I just got this idea and thought that I should write it.

Anyway, I am not really sure where I want this story to go. It could be Addek, Maddison, Addex ? Maybe? For sure there will be some MerDer there somewhere, but I don't know. I just wanted to see if I can write this.

* * *

"Don't go." His tone was low. He was pleading. Probably a first for him.

"I have to." The red head replied as she loaded the last of her boxes into the black Jeep. He had promised store her things in his apartment and assured her that he will ship all of her things to Los Angeles as soon as she got an apartment. However, that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"I'm still flying in the morning Mark. There's nothing you can say to make me stay." Addison rolled her eyes at her husband's best friend. He could be such a child sometimes. Derek once joked that when they did start trying to have kids, they would already have all the practice they would need. Mark was already a practice baby, _but they will never know._ There will never be little Montgomery-Shepherds running around. Their marriage was over. All Addison had to do now was go on.

Suddenly, rain started pouring down. You can see the usual busy Manhattan streets clear up. However, neither surgeons had bothered moving. They stood there watching each other. Both afraid to blink. Afraid that maybe the other would just disappear, but they were on borrowed time. They knew that once the rain was over, so are they.

"Red, come on." Mark 's voice suddenly turning serious. "You can't leave." The tension in the air was thick. Their eyes lingered. "Addison, please don't leave." Mark took a step closer to the red head. She didn't move. He tucked a piece of her now soaking wet hair behind her ear. His touch was gentle. He traced the outline of her cheek till he had reached her jaw. Both of them knew that they were crossing a line. "Stay Addie. Stay for"

He wanted to say so much.

_your family._

_your patients. _

_your friends. _

_me._

But he knew it would be hopeless. Mark finally stepped away. He could no longer look at her. Afraid that maybe if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Addison knew that he wanted her, and maybe a part of her wanted him. Neither of them, however, had said anything about it before. They both knew that if they started, they wouldn't be able to stop. They were Mark and Addison, and for some reason _Mark and Addison_ was just as strong of a force as _Addison and Derek. _Just in different ways.

_But if he did ask her to stay for him, would she? _

Probably not.

Both of them knew it. Maybe that's why he had never said it out loud. Maybe that's why she never acted on her feelings.

_Mark and Addison_ had the makings of a great love affair.

Erotic

Passionate

Liberating.

But they'd also be selfish, vengeful and bitter.

If they wanted to make it work, they would have to stop being Mark and Addison. To be _Mark and Addison, _they would lose the parts that made them.

_But if he did ask her to try, would she?_

Probably not. She was still in love with Derek.

Derek Christopher Shepherd.

_I, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, take thee, Derek Christopher Shepherd, to be my wedded husband._

"What about Derek?" Mark asked gently. Almost hoping that for once she could pick him, but how can she pick him if he had never even told her he loved her.

"We both know that he doesn't..." The red head paused. _Love me._ "Care anymore."

"That's not true." It was instinct. Mark had always done his best to protect his friend. This was no exemption. He will always be on Derek's corner, even when he's wrong. He'd pick his brother every time.

"I've tried everything Mark."

Everything.

Talking.

Sex.

Fighting.

Therapy.

Separation.

"There's nothing left for me to do. All I have to do now is accept that my marriage is over." Her voice was soft. The complete opposite to her usual tone. She was vulnerable. _Broken. _Makes you wonder how the once unbreakable _Addison and Derek _got to this point.

"Did you even tell him?" Mark asked.

She sighed. "He never gave me the time of day, but I left a note in his office upstairs. He'll find it eventually."

"Addison" He sounded disappointed. Honestly, so was she.

"Don't." She warned. "Don't you dare give me a lecture."

He looked at everything but her. Both of them stood in silence. There was nothing left for them to say. All of them had changed.

_Addison and Derek _were no longer _Addison and Derek._

Mark and Addison were now _Mark and Addison. _

Mark and Derek were no longer brothers.

Suddenly, the rain made more sense. The grey sky had matched the way they felt. Gloomy. No one wanted it to end, but it did. They had all met over their first summer in Columbia. That was a bright and sunny morning.

_Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer_

_She was cutting up a very dead body. _

_And in her eyes, I saw my life._

_I knew that she would be my wife_

_And she would breathe the life back into me_

_For everyday until eternity. _

The tears were visible on her face. The warm tears perfectly matched the raindrops landing on her pink cheeks. She threw her arms around him. He did the same. Their hug felt like a lifetime.

Don't go.

I need to leave.

Be careful.

Take care of Derek.

I hope you'll be happy.

I hope you will be too.

But neither of them spoke. They had let the silence speak for themselves. They both knew what they wanted to say.

Finally, the rain started to calm down. The sky was beginning to clear up. Times up.

_"__I'm still flying in the morning Mark. There's nothing you can say to make me stay."_

"California won't know what hit them." Mark finally broke the silence. Addison laughed. "Bye Red." He had kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Bye Manwhore." She joked. He smirked. They both knew it was time to go. She started to go up the steps of the brownstone as Mark walked towards his jeep.

_"I'm starting to think that love might mean wanting the other person to be happy even if it means they can't stay with you."_

Ironic? right?

She loved them both. Mark loved her. Derek loved her. Mark and Derek were brothers, yet she loved them both.

Yet none of them were happy.

Not together.

Not alone.

Now, all they have is hope.

Hope they they'll be able to move on.

She ended up rebooking her flight right after that. She had spent a total of three glasses of wine and a scotch before deciding to leave. The silence of the brownstone and the traces of her husband everywhere felt suffocating. The memories they had shared in that house were everywhere. She could no longer stay there, so she grabbed the bag she had already packed and waited for a cab.

Time to rip the bandaid.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. "Please don't be the hospital." Addison muttered as she fished for her phone in her purse. She had already given up her practice, informed her patients and said goodbye to her colleagues. It couldn't be work related, but then who else would call her at this time.

_Richard Webber. _

Her former mentor.

Addison quickly answered the call. Addison wasn't a stranger to Richard and Adele. They were good friends. Adele would even refer to Addison as her goddaughter. Because Vivienne would always be Addison's second mom. Even Adele teases her about that. So Addison is used to the occasional phone calls from Seattle, but never at this hour.

"Hello? Dr. Addison Montgomery-_Shepherd_ speaking." Old habits die hard. She justified.

"Finally I got you."

"Richard? What's going on?" Addison was starting to worry.

"I have a case for you."

"Richard" Addison challenged. Usually, she would immediately say no. Her former mentor worked in Seattle Grace, one of the best teaching hospitals in the country, as chief of surgery. Dr. Webber would always try to lure Addison and Derek to his side of the country. Sometimes because Adele was missing them, but mostly the calls revolved around work.

"Hear me out Addie." Richard begged. Something he has never done. "It's my niece, Camille. She's 16. She was diagnosed with ovarian cancer two years ago. Please Addison. I need you."

"I'll be there."

* * *

I am so excited for this story. I hope you are too.

If you loved it, PLEASE REVIEW.

If you want me to go on, PLEASE REVIEW.

Lastly, Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside of me there will always be the person I am tonight."_

* * *

Addison wasn't a quitter. She was a natural fighter. Whenever she had the opportunity to fight, she would do so in a heartbeat. There will be no hesitation or even time to get ready. She would just get up and fight. Growing up, her mother had called it a flaw.

_"We're WASPs. We drink and smile. That's it." _

There wasn't a lot of fighting in the Montgomery household. Bizzy never yelled at the Captain. The Captain never make any crude remarks. They never even talked to each other. Much less, ground their children. Addison and Archer always bantered but it was mostly playful kid tantrums. At the end of the day, they were still Archer and Addison. However, Addison still fought a lot. She fought with her nanny, her French tutor, basically any other woman that wasn't Bizzy. Growing up without affection can do that to a person, but when she was finally old enough to leave the estate, she stopped fighting with everyone. Instead, she fought for herself. She fought to be where she is now. She fought through countless men to reach the top. She even fought to be with her husband. She fights for and with everything she believes in. Addison would choose to fight every time; even if she was in the wrong. It was just who Addison was. Mark used to tease her early into her relationship with Derek. He would ask the redhead what her weaknesses were.

_"I don't have any. I'm that good." Addison would joke. _

The redheaded neonatal surgeon looked at the glass doors in front of her. It didn't feel right to be here without Derek. They once discussed the possibility of working outside of New York. Working in a private practice with Sam and Naomi was the front runner for when they decide to have kids, then Seattle Grace was a close second. She sighed. Addison wasn't a quitter, but why does she feel like one? She wasn't supposed to give up. She was supposed to fight. _They were meant to fight. _

_How can you fight for a marriage when only one of you comes home at night?_

"You must be Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." A small woman greeted her at the door. Addison nodded to extend her hand. "I'm Miranda Bailey, the resident assigned to your case."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Bailey." Addison flashed the resident with her bright smile as she shook her hand.

"Here are your locker keys and temporary ID to show the nurses if they give you any problems." Miranda went on with her typical 'Nazi' like tone.

"Thank you."

"Now if you could follow me to the surgical wing towards our patient." The smaller woman started to walk towards the elevator. It took Addison a moment to catch up with the resident. It was all happening too fast. 'She was definitely a force of nature.' Addison thought. "The chief doesn't want anyone to know about our patient, so if you'll need anything, lab tests, results, charts, directly ask me. I will personally take care of it. We don't need any of that office gossip to make things worse."

"Of course." Addison nodded.

"Good." Miranda smirked. "We are also understaffed today. The new batch of interns won't be here till tomorrow." Addison didn't reply. Instead, she examined her cellphone. Miranda Bailey wasn't used to this. Normally, attendings were cocky sons of bitches that wouldn't freely agree with anything a resident would say. Maybe Addison was different. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd isn't incompetent. Miranda has seen her track record. The double board-certified surgeon was one of the best. Maybe she was just nice?

"Dr. Bailey, how is Camille?" Addison interjected. Miranda raised her eyebrow. "How is she?" Addison politely asked. Miranda cocked her head to the side. Maybe she is incompetent.

"Ovarian cancer stage-"

"I'm not asking about her medical state. I read Richard's email. I am fully aware of how rapid the cancer is spreading." Addison was using her typical professional tone. Much to Bailey's surprise. "I am asking about how she's holding up." Addison took a step forward and pressed the emergency button on the elevator, and the sudden halt had made Miranda lose her balance. Addison, on the other hand, kept the same power stance. An impressive move considering how high her stilettos were. She has had a lot of practice with Derek over the years. Elevators were _their_ thing, or at least one of their _things_. "I know that you don't know me, and you don't have to answer my question. But that doesn't mean that I won't ask again. How is Camille Travis?"

Miranda felt small compared to the towering red head. However, Miranda didn't feel threatened. Instead, she was impressed. Female attendings were usually overly perky and easily thrown around. Clearly, Addison Montgomery-Shepherd wasn't one of those doctors. She was tough yet compassionate. A breed that Miranda hasn't seen much of. "She's scared. Camille is only 16. She has a lot of life ahead of her." Miranda replied with a friendly tone.

Addison's face dropped as she nodded. That wasn't something that she wanted to hear. The taller woman turned around to once again press the emergency button to resume movement. Miranda sensed that maybe Dr. Shepherd has met Camille. That would make sense considering that Addison was once Richard's intern, but Miranda didn't ask. Instead, she led the OBGYN to Camille's room at the far end of the hallway. The Nazi had a feeling that Addison would be here for a while, and maybe the two of them could be friends.

"Addison! Thank goodness!" Adele cheered. The Chief's wife practically jumped off of her chair. "I'm so glad you're here." The older woman wrapped her arms around Addison.

"Though I wish it were under better circumstances." Addie whispered to her former mentor's wife. "Hi Camille! I don't know if you remember me." She walked towards Camille's chart.

Camille turned a bright shade of red. "I do." The teenager said with embarrassment in her tone. Miranda was intrigued. Usually, she wasn't into hospital dramas, especially when it was regarding her patients, but Camille Travis wasn't an ordinary patient. "I should really apologize. I was 6. I had a crush on Derek, but I still shouldn't have… "Camille paused, and the three women laughed.

Bailey, being out of the loop, couldn't help but interject. "Shouldn't have what?"

"I cried and yelled." Camille replied.

"Loudly." Adele added.

"Very loudly." Addison corrected.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Basically, when I was 6, I had a _VERY _loud tantrum at Uncle Richard's house when I found out that the 'love of my life' was married to Addie."

"She threw things at me." Addison added.

"I'm still impressed that a 6-year-old can carry a flower vase." Adele was giggling. Miranda, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"Anyway," Camille said loudly. "Where is Derek? Did he come with you?"

"I'm afraid not. He has work back in Manhattan that he just couldn't get away from." _Again, she was making excuses for him._ Addison tried to keep her emotions at bay. It was unavoidable to answer questions about her estranged husband, but she wasn't ready to talk about divorce yet. Maybe that's why it has been 6 hours since she landed in Seattle, 16 hours since she saw Mark, and she still has not responded to any of the messages her friends have left her.

_4 missed calls from Naomi. _

_2 text messages from Sam. _

_10 voice messages from Savvy. _

_6 emails from Weiss. _

_and _

_18 Missed calls _

_37 Text Messages_

_13 Voice Messages_

_24 Emails_

**_From Mark._**

**_None from Derek._**

"Well that's a shame. I miss him." Camille teased.

Addison smiled. "I miss him too." She took Camille's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Almost like she was offering comfort to the young lady who is going through so much. "Back to business." The red head playfully winked at the young girl. "Dr. Bailey?" Addison called out. "Would you like to present?"

Miranda nodded. "Camille Travis, 16, lost consciousness during sexual intercourse." Once again, Camille was mortified. Adele too looked uncomfortable. "There was bleeding briefly, but it had stopped. 2 years ago, she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Her previous doctors had removed one ovary."

"Camille have you been having any symptoms? Any abdominal pain? Nausea? Anything?" Addison asked. Camille nodded.

"Dr. Bailey, if you can please run a blood test and an ultrasound?"

"Will do Dr. Shepherd." Miranda smirked as she reached for the needle.

"Page me as soon as you get the results. I'll just try and find Richard." Addison announced as she stepped out of the room. It would take at least half an hour to get the results anyway. She had time on her hands.

It was only partially true that she wanted to wander around. Truth be told, she needed to get away to avoid talking about Derek. Being in Seattle was new. It was a different city with different people. It was honestly what she needed, but Seattle had Richard and Adele. Seattle had friends that loved both her and Derek. She knew that coming here would come with questions, and she didn't need that right now. She needed a fresh start. That's why she was moving to Los Angeles. Sure, LA came with Sam and Naomi, but Sam and Nai were desperate. They needed Addison to keep their failing practice afloat. If Addie didn't want to talk about Derek, they wouldn't push her. Seattle didn't come with that much luxury.

"Addison, wait!" Adele called out. "I was just going to get a cup of coffee from the vending machine. Would you like to join me?" Addison nodded.

So much for avoiding questions.

"I was just trying to remember the night I lost my virginity." Adele said bluntly. This case with Camille was affecting both women more than they'd like. "and I can't." Both of them giggled. "I remember who it was with and I remember I was 18, but I can't remember any of the details."

"I can remember all of the details." Addison replied. "Kinda wish I couldn't"

"That bad?" Adele raised her eyebrow.

"No, just not _good_." Addison explained. "Good came later." She paused. Her very few one-night stands were…good, but nothing compared to Derek. "And then _really good _came." Adele laughed. The older woman still remembered accidentally catching the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd in the on-call room all those years ago.

Then the realization hit Adele once again. "That little girl in there is just getting started. She hasn't even seen what good is yet." Adele took a deep breath. "Please, Addison. Tell me she's gonna have a chance to see what the good stuff is."

"I'm going to do everything I can. I promise you that." Addison stopped and reached for Adele's hand. "We will fight. Okay?"

"Thank you, Addison." Adele held back her tears. "Distract me. How are you and Derek?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Bailey ran towards the two women at the end of the hall. "The lab is pretty backed up right now because of how understaffed we are. Would you mind waiting till tomorrow?" Miranda asked with a mousey tone. It was rare for her to sound like this. The resident didn't like sounding incompetent. She wanted to impress one of the top surgeons in the country, but of course that couldn't happen. She had fought with the lab minutes prior to be placed on top of the list. She tried everything. She had even name dropped the patient, but that still wasn't enough.

"It's not that big of a deal Dr. Bailey." Addison assured Miranda. If they were in Manhattan, Addison may have made a snarky remark at the resident's failure to a simple task, but they weren't in Manhattan. Honestly, she was just grateful for the interruption. Anything to avoid talking about her husband. "Then I guess I'm done for the day?"

"I guess so." Miranda assured her attending. "I will run the labs first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Addison smiled. "If I'm no longer needed, then I guess I'll go back to my hotel. Try to sleep off this jet lag." Addison was trying so hard not to sound eager to get away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to wait for Richard? I'm sure he'll be done soon." Adele asked.

"I can catch up with him tomorrow." Addison smiled. Suddenly her phone started to blow up.

_Derek was calling. _

_Shit._

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Addison waved as she practically ran towards the elevator. Leaving both women confused by her odd behavior. Once she was descending down the metal lift, she pressed the decline button. She quickly turned off her cellphone and buried it to the bottom of her bag.

_God, I need a drink. _

Truth be told, she knew nothing about Seattle. She didn't know the crime rate nor how far her hotel is from the hospital. All she knew was it rains a lot in Seattle, so she wasn't surprised when she saw that it was pouring outside. Manhattan Addison would just decide to go back to her hotel room and drink every tiny drink from the minibar, but she was no longer _that_ Addison. _That_ Addison had let her husband walk all over her. _That_ Addison just accepted every forgotten anniversary. _This_ Addison doesn't. She had grabbed an umbrella from the chairs in the lobby. Probably left by a patient.

_I'll give it to the lost and found tomorrow. _She thought as she walked outside the glass doors.

Just as luck would have it, there's a bar within walking distance from the hospital. It was close enough that you can see the sign from the hospital's entrance.

_Emerald City Bar_

The bar was _nostalgic. _There were booths, tables, neon signs, dartboards, a skeleton. Honestly, Addison hasn't been in a bar like this since Medical School. This bar looked like a place college kids would go to, but she was looking for change. So, she took a seat near the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Dry Martini" Addison quickly replied.

"Really?" He asked. "You'll be sorry in the morning."

"That's what I plan to do anyway." Addison joked. "So keep them coming."

"Hey Joe! Can I have a beer? Is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked.

"No not at all." Addison smirked. The mystery man sat on the chair. He was_ young._

"Have you been here before?" The young attractive man asked. Addison ignored him. "You look new." He continued. Once again, no response. "Ah I get it. You're ignoring me."

"I'm trying to." Addison replied.

"Well we've got all night." He was starting to get cocky. "So what's your story?"

"No story. Just getting a drink." Addison replied.

"Well, if you're just planning to sit here and drink, I am your guy. Alex Karev." He extended his hand.

_Don't. Even. Think. About. It._

"Addison" She took his hand.

* * *

First of all, I wasn't expecting that much reviews on the first chapter, so thank you so much.

If you liked this chapter,** please leave a review!**

The next chapter would probably be about Derek's reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**_viable, adj. _**

_I'll go for a drink with friends after work, and even though I have you, I still want to be desirable. I'll fix my hair as if it's a date. I'll check out the room along with everyone else. If someone comes to flirt with me, I will flirt back, but only up to a point. You have nothing to worry about —it never gets further than the question about where I live. And in New York, that's usually the second or third question. But for that first question, where it still seems like it might be possible, I look for that confirmation that if I didn't have you, I'd still be a person someone would want. _

\- The Lover's Dictionary

* * *

Truth be told, he didn't know what day it was. He didn't even know when was the last time he stepped out of the hospital. Everything to him was running at the pace of moving train. It was one thing after the other. He was going back and forth through exam rooms and ORs. Long exhausting procedures had kept him from eating and sleeping right. He didn't even have time to go home and change his clothes. He ate in the cafeteria. He slept in on call rooms. He showered in the locker room. He even had fresh clothes sent to his office. He was practically living in the hospital. He kept himself busy.

He was never able to catch a break.

_And he didn't want one. _

Derek Shepherd is a world class neurosurgeon. People come from all over the country to see him. He is that good, and he's damn proud of it. The OR was his home. He worked hard to be where he is. It came with sacrifices, hard work and a lot of passion to do what you need to. Whenever he had a scalpel in his hand, he was a god. The fate of his patient was in his hands. Not that he'd ever want to harm them. He did take an oath. There was just something with the way that surgery was that was exciting. It came with a rush of adrenaline and a boost to your ego. You are saving a man's life after all. Their lives depend on you and what you do. The lives of those that knew your patient will change too. The decisions you will make affect them too. You get to be the one that tells his kids that their dad gets to go home. You get to be the one that tell his wife that the surgery went well. You get to make or break a family_._

_A family._

_The kids._

_A wife._

Right. He has one of those. He has a family. Comes as a surprise to many of his patients because of his work hours, but he does have one. However, it's not quite the typical idea of a family. He didn't have kids _yet, _but he does have Addie, _his wife._ She's his family. She's more than enough for him.

It's pretty laughable at how he remembered it like he remembered what he had for lunch. Almost like it's not that big of a deal. It is. It's not that he didn't care about Addison. It has nothing to do with Addison at all. She knew that he loved her. It was just…

_His career came first._

Thus, explains why he has not seen or heard from Addison in a while.

She used to corner him in between patients to try to get him to talk to her.

_"__Not now Addison." He'd reply. _

She planned dinners.

_He sent Mark. _

She begged him to come home.

_He never did. _

How long has it been? Has it been days? Derek tries to remember the last time he has seen his wife.

_He can't._

"Dr. Shepherd?" Callahan, his intern for the day, caught his attention. "What will we tell Mr. Whitman's wife?" The young lanky intern asked.

"I'll be the one to talk to her." Derek replied as he finished scrubbing out. "You, on the other hand, can go down and help at the pit." As his instincts kicked in, he pulled off his scrub cap and got his wedding ring from his breast pocket. It had been the neurosurgeon's routine for the past 11 years. The intern nodded as he scurried off to find his new assignment.

_Ambition. _

_What a blessing and a curse. _

Derek walked out of the OR with his head held high. He was still riding on that post-surgery glow. A part of him wished that Addison would be in his office waiting for him or at least outside of the OR.

_"__You were a god today. You were a god in that OR. You slew dragons. You walked on water. You were a god." _Addison would say to him after his big surgeries –his first solo surgery, his first big case, his first published case, those surgeries that are close to home. She was always there. She would clear her schedule to watch him operate, as would he whenever she had her big life changing surgeries. Despite being a surgeon herself, Addison will stay for the whole operation. Regardless if it was one that would last 10 hours, she will be there. He can look at the gallery, and she would be there cheering him on. Then, afterwards, she would have a smile on her face and call him a god. It was their tradition. Truth be told he practically has those lines memorized. Still, she meant it every time, and he loved it every time.

_It's their tradition._

"Mrs. Whitman" Derek approached his patient's wife. It was only then when he had noticed the two little boys beside her. The man he had just operated on was a father. "I was able to remove the tumor in his-"

"So, he's okay?" Mrs. Whitman interjected.

Derek smiled. "He's okay." He can hear the sigh of relief from his patient's wife. "He's in post op right now. Mr. Whitman still has to stay a few more days for observation, but yes. He's okay."

Mrs. Whitman was practically jumping of glee. "Thank you, Dr. Shepherd."

"Hey mister!" One of the young boys had yelled to catch his attention. The kid must've been 4 or 5. Similar in age as a few of his nieces. "Is my Daddy still sick?"

Derek crouched down to meet the boy's height. Derek loved kids. He has 5 nephews and 9 nieces, so he was more than familiar with how to take care of kids. Then, he noticed that instead of the usual toy car, the boy was holding a plastic stethoscope. It was one of those cheap inaccurate plastic things that came in a set, but Derek couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to tell Addie that those toys exist. "No, he's not. But while he's getting better, can you do something for me?" The young boy nodded. "Can you make sure that your dad gets lots of rest okay? I'm putting you in charge, Dr. Whitman." Derek winked. They boy giggled. Then, the neurosurgeon stood back to explain the rest of the procedure to the patient's next of kin.

Derek couldn't stop thinking about that little boy and his stethoscope. Much like Nancy and Lizzie, Derek had always known that he wanted to be a doctor. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. He also wanted to be a fireman, a carpenter, a shop owner and a _fisherman._ Anyway, he couldn't wait to tell Addison all about it. Maybe they should get that for their nieces and nephews this Christmas.

_Or maybe for their future children. _

"Hey Callahan." Derek called out to his intern who just so happens to be in the same hallway. "Can you page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd for me? Tell her to meet me in my office." Derek asked as he was practically skipping. Post-surgery high was really getting to him.

"Uhhmm…Dr. Shepherd?" Callahan looked confused. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd had qu-" The lanky intern stopped himself mid-sentence. It was clear that Derek didn't know of his wife's move across the country. Odd considering _everyone_ knew. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd wasn't here today." The intern said. It was technically true. It may not be what his attending needed to know, but the intern knew better than to mix work with personal lives. So, he quickly ran off as Derek processed the news.

"That's strange." Derek thought. He practically sprinted to his office. He needed the privacy. True, that his place of employment was not into gossiping. Therefore, he can start baring his marital problems out in the open if he wanted to, but it would still be better off a secret. The attending grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed his wife's number.

It only took two rings before the line went dead.

_She didn't answer. _

_She didn't want to answer._

Derek was starting to worry. He was in denial after all. Addison had always answered his calls. _Always. _I guess maybe it was because those calls were becoming rarer every day. Derek was starting to connect the dots. Addison wasn't answering her phone. He hasn't seen her in weeks. A part of him knew what was happening, but he was still hoping for the best.

Derek was scanning his office. Maybe she had left him a note. She used to do that back when Derek just got his office. That wasn't the case today. There was no note. He did, however, remembered the last time he saw Addison.

_"__This is your last chance Derek."_

_"__Not now, Addison."_

_"__You won't talk to me. You don't come home. Hell, you can't even look at me Derek. I'm done. It's over." _

_"__What are you trying to say?"_

_"__I'm no longer happy." _

Those were the last words she had said to him. She has not tried to talk to him since that incident, and truth be told he has been avoiding her. The worst part about it all: that exchange had happened _three months ago. _He didn't even notice how long it has been. Derek's heart suddenly stopped breathing. The walls started to move closer. His chest was tightening up. He was panicking. It felt like someone had just ripped his heart from his chest. All of the guilt and pain was just starting to hit him. How could he have taken her for granted?

All he wanted to do now was talk to Addison, but he couldn't.

_What would he say?_

_What would he do?_

_Would she even listen? _

So instead, he did the second-best logical thing.

He called Mark.

"Where's my wife?" Derek demanded as soon as Mark answered.

* * *

Alex Karev didn't expect to go to Joe's tonight. He didn't even plan to go out. Tonight, was supposed to be a quiet night home wherein he got to relax by the tv drinking bottles of beer. It was his last night of being unemployed. He laughed. It was the last night before he started his medical career to be accurate. As of tomorrow, he will officially be a practicing doctor. He is going to be an _intern _but that's generally the steppingstone. It is the last night before the never-ending shifts, graveyard shifts, and forever being one call. Anyway, he was at home watching a game on the tv when he realized that that was a really lame way of spending his last night of freedom. So, he got dressed and headed to Joe's.

He wasn't expecting anything. Alex was just focused on getting out of his apartment. "Hey Joe! Can I have a beer?" Karev yelled as he approached the bar. "Is this seat taken?" He asked the hot redhead seated at the bar.

"No, not at all." The woman smirked. It was only then that Alex noticed her face. She was _beautiful._ Simply the most beautiful woman that Alex Karev has ever seen, and he's sleep with dozens of beautiful women. Her eyes were big blue green ones that glistened when the light would hit them right. Her lips were sultry. Honestly, he was tempted to kiss her right then and there.

"Have you been here before?" He attempted to get her attention. Of course, she chose to ignore him. "You look new." He continued. Once again, no response. He wasn't about to give up though. He had all night. "Ah I get it. You're ignoring me."

"I'm trying to." She finally replied. Though, she didn't even bother to look at him. She just said those three words and then sipped her dry martini.

"Well we've got all night." Alex was starting to get cocky. He was going to get her to talk to him no matter what. "So, what's your story?" He asked.

"No story. Just getting a drink." She replied. This time, she turned her chair to face him. It was progress. Alex couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, if you're just planning to sit here and drink, I am your guy." He was trying to be friendly. "Alex Karev." He extended his hand to get her to keep talking to him.

"Addison" She took his hand. It felt like fireworks. As cliché and as movie-esque as it was, Alex felt electricity coursing through his veins.

"Addison" He repeated. Her name fit her. It sounded respectable and noble, and based on how she looks, she seemed just that. "So, I'm guessing you're not from here."

"Really?" Addison arched her eyebrow. "What gave it away?" She smirked. Alex leaned closer. It was his attempt to get a sniff of her perfume. She smelled sweet, earthy, and flowery. She was intoxicating.

"The clothes, the shoes and the fact that you're way too attractive to hang around Seattle." Alex flirted. Honestly, he was expecting her to walk away. In times like this, there would only be two outcomes. Either she's go home with him, or she'd throw a drink in his face.

What he didn't expect is her reaction. She laughed. She was laughing freely. The stuck up woman he had pegged her to be was loosening up, and my god, even her laugh was invigorating.

"Funny that you'd say that." She smiled. "I'm just here for work. Two -three- weeks at most." She winked. Alex was starting to feel his blood rising. He wasn't the type to blush, but he knew that he was turning red.

"Then I guess we better make your stay worth it." Alex whispered as he was slowly leaning closer. Addison was frozen. He was close enough for her to feel his breath. He was young and _insanely attractive._ She would be lying if she said that she isn't attracted to him. She was, and their proximity really wasn't helping.

_He was getting closer_

_and closer_

_and even closer._

"I'm married." Addison blurted as Alex' lips brushed hers.

Alex quickly pulled away. "Oh. I'm sorry." He fumbled.

"Don't be. It was mostly my fault." She replied. "I guess the alcohol is stronger here in Seattle." Addison rambled. Alex was about to get off his seat when Addison stopped him. "Stay. Please." Alex reluctantly sat back down. "I'm separated." She explained. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You must think I'm a complete idiot, but I'm _newly_ separated."

"No, I don't think you're an idiot." Alex replied. He put his hand on top of hers. "I get it. We don't have to do anything tonight."

"I know that you have absolutely no obligation to entertain me, but would you like to drink with me?" She asked.

Usually, Alex Karev would run for the hills. He liked sex. He liked one-night-stands, and quite frankly, he wanted to get laid before he started working 100 hours a week. Who knows when his next night off would be?

"I can't think of a reason not to." He replied.

Simply looking at Addison made him want to stay. She was intoxicating and not just in a sultry way. She was _real_. The undeniable beauty was just a bonus. A few minutes beside her and he knew that he was already in trouble. He was head over heels for her, and he didn't even know her last name.

* * *

_**I really hope you liked it!**_

_** Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Hope you're all hanging on there. I know that what's happening to the world right now is devasting and horrible, so I really hope you're staying home and safe.

* * *

_"I've always been the kind to contemplate, but you like the kind that don't hesitate._

_So excuse me, while I fall for you."_

\- _Hesitate by Steve Moakler_

* * *

_"Why don't you just ask her out?" Mark Sloan smirked as he got a death glare from his best friend. Sure, Derek Shepherd wasn't much of a lady's man as Mark is, but Derek wasn't in any way ugly. In fact, Derek is kind of dreamy…from an angle. He is also incredibly thoughtful and generous. He can make any woman swoon. He knows exactly what to say to get them; just look at his track record with his sisters. Despite being outnumbered, he still manages to win them over every damn time. Any girl would be crazy to say 'no' to him. Maybe Derek is not as suave as Mark is, but the former could really be a 'Knight in Shining Armor' or whatever if he wanted to be. _

_"You're joking? Right? You have to be." Derek replied. Then, chugged the water bottle he was holding. "You heard Sam Bennet. She doesn't go out with anyone." _

_Mark smirked. "Sam said that she said no when he asked her out. He didn't say that she would say no to everyone." He spotted a bench to his right and motioned for them to take a break. "And doesn't Red's roommate have a thing for Sam?" _

_"Naomi?" Derek clarified. _

_Mark smirked as he nodded. "You really are clueless Shep." _

_"So is this why we're running in central park at 8 in the morning? A little immature, even for you. Don't you think? You dragged me all the way out here on the only day we have to sleep in to ask me about a girl in our class." Derek said fuming. He wasn't a morning person. He was never an early riser, and much less when he hasn't had his morning coffee. His best friend just laughed. _

_"No," Mark replied as he leaned back. The taller man was now seated comfortably. His gaze obviously looking elsewhere. Mark was getting cocky. _

_"Are you even listening to me?" Derek asked._

_"No, I'm not." Mark flashed that annoying cocky grin that he's known for. "And I didn't wake you up to ask about a girl in our class." He clarified. "I made you go on this run so that you can ask her out." The taller man chuckled as his best friend turned around to see where he had been looking all this time. Derek's eyes practically popped out of his head. _

The neurosurgeon clumsily grabs another bottle of his 15-year-old bottle of scotch. This was his fourth glass or maybe his fifth. He lost count after the third. He needed a drink badly. This was their _fancy bottle. _Addison saved it. She called it a _'special bottle.'_

_"We can't drink that one." Addison swiped the bottle from her husband._

_Derek chuckled. "Why not?"_

_"That's the 'special bottle,' so you can't open it. It's only for special occasions." She explained. _

_"Special occasions?" Derek repeated in disbelief. Addison nodded. "Care to explain to me what counts as a special occasion?" _

_His wife crept into a goofy grin. "The moment would present itself." She said as if it made sense. It did. They both knew exactly what they meant. "If something would special enough, then we would just know." _

_"We'll know," Derek reassured her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife._

The situation he was in called for the _special bottle. _

Addison left.

Her things were no longer in their home.

The home that they built.

She was gone.

Derek took a nice long sip from his glass. Tears were making its way down his cheek. He lifts the piece of paper that he has been staring at for the past hour and a half. He still hasn't read it. He knew it was coming. He knew the moment he left the hospital. A part of him was begging the universe that she would be home. He hoped that he wasn't too late, but everyone knew he was. Derek knew that it was too late.

The letter was neatly written and folded. It was in his office, on top of some divorce papers. It was placed in a creamy off white envelope, much like the one that she picked out for their wedding invitations. Her penmanship was as neat as it was in medical school. He always admired her handwriting. It wasn't like those typical butchered doctor's notes. He got as far as his name when he started to tear up, so he stalled. Something that he was good at. He got the _special bottle _of scotch, drank a couple of glasses, and waited. He was already too late. What could a few more hours do?

* * *

Mark didn't want to be here. He wishes that he was better than this. He was on Addison's side for christ's sake, but Derek was always his brother. They were family. No girl could ever come between them; not even Addison. He needed to be there for Derek.

The plastic surgeon had halted a yellow cab, gave the directions to his best friend's brownstone, and sat patiently. Truth be told, he didn't think this through. He loved Derek, but he loves Addie too. Mark would never tell Derek where Addison was, or at least where they all thought she was going to. He promised Addison. Even if he was Derek's best friend, he can't betray Addison. This was Derek's fault. All of them just have to deal with the consequences.

As the sight of the brownstone came to his view, he grabbed a couple of bills from his wallet and paid his fare. Mark took a deep sigh. He was here. _Again_. Only this time, he was here for Derek, _not Addison. _Something that he hasn't done in a while. He stood outside staring at the front door. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wishes that Addison would be behind that door, not Derek. He wishes that this was his home, not Derek's. He took another deep sigh.

_She wouldn't have stayed for Mark._

_But he can hope. _

Suddenly, the stillness of the night was broken by his cellphone blaring. He quickly grabbed it from his pocket as he walked away from the door. He glanced at the caller ID.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mark whispered angrily.

"I'm in Seattle," Addison replied

"Seattle? What the fuck are you doing there?" Mark was fuming. "You were supposed to be on a plane to Los Angeles." He raised his voice.

"I know." Addison sighed. Mark immediately calmed down. Sure he was still upset with Addison, but it's been a long day for everyone. "I couldn't go. I couldn't go to California. At least not yet." She explained. "I needed time."

"But that doesn't explain why you're in Seattle."

"I'm here for a case." She replied briefly.

"Richard called didn't he?" Mark was starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes." She paused. "I don't know why I called." Her voice was shaky.

"He knows," Mark stated. She was silent. He knows her well enough. She called to ask about him. "He's in the brownstone. I'm guessing he found the letter."

"Has he asked about me?" She asks embarrassingly.

"He has. He's a mess Red. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already drowning himself in alcohol right about now." Mark says.

"Take care of him," Addison whispers. "Take care of yourself too."

And the line went dead.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_** Please review! I would really appreciate it if you do.**_

_**Also, if you like my story, please check out my other stories. **_

_**Please check out my Addek one shot, if you're a fan.**_


End file.
